headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: The Panic Womb
"The Panic Womb" is the fourth episode of season four of the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the forty-third episode of the series overall. It was directed by Paolo Barzman and written by Mike Ostrowski. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, February 3rd, 2014 at 9:00 pm. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * The series format for Being Human was created by Toby Whithouse. The series was developed by Jeremy Carver and Anna Fricke. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Production code number: 137959-62. * Being Human: Panic Womb; Panic Womb and The Panic Womb all redirect to this page. * This episode originally aired on the same evening as the "Grief" episode of Bitten. * This is the tenth episode of Being Human directed by Paolo Barzman. It is his second episode from season four. He previously directed "Lil' Smokie". His next episode is "Gallows Humor". * This is the sixth episode of Being Human written by Mike Ostrowski. It is the first of two episodes that he writes in season four. He previously wrote "If I Only Had Raw Brain". His next episode is "Oh Don't Die for Me". * This is the eleventh appearance of actor Connor Price in the role of bubble boy-turned-vampire Kenny Fisher. He appeared last in "Lil' Smokie". He appears next in "Pack It Up, Pack It In". * This is the third appearance of actress Helen Colliander in the role of little Ramona Benson (The "smokie" girl). She appeared last in "Lil' Smokie". She appears next in "Oh Don't Die for Me". * This is the seventh appearance of actress Katharine Isabelle in the role of Suzanna Waite. She appeared last in "Lil' Smokie". She appears next in "Cheater of the Pack". * This is the eleventh and final appearance of actress Susanna Fournier in the role of Zoe Gonzales. She appeared last in "For Those About to Rot". * This is the first appearance of actress Mylène Dinh-Robic in the role of Caroline. She appears next in "Pack It Up, Pack It In". * This is the first appearance of actor Tim Rozon in the role of Andrew. He appears next in "Pack It Up, Pack It In". * This is the twelfth appearance of actress Deanna Russo in the role of Kat Neely. She appeared last in "Lil' Smokie". She appears next in "That Time of the Month". * This is the first appearance of actress Mary Katherine Harvey in the role of Beatrice Benson. She appears next in "Ramona the Pest". * This is the third appearance of actress Sabrina Reeves on Being Human. She appeared last in "Lil' Smokie". She appears next in "House Hunting". * This is the first and only appearance of the character of Lori. Allusions * The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "panic room". See also External Links * * * * * * References ---- Category:Being Human (2011)/Season 4 episodes Category:2014 television episodes